


Freeform

by PsychoKitty33



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoKitty33/pseuds/PsychoKitty33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux goes looking for replacement wires and find something entirely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeform

Your name is Sollux Captor and you are lost.

You have no clue why everything has to be so complicated in this sh*tstain of a lab. But it is. For a while now you and 11 other trolls have just been sitting around this lab on a meteor out there in the void. You all aren’t doing much more than getting into fights and trolling the humans. Or in Kanaya’s case developing a flush crush on one of them. You roll your eyes.You’ve mostly been coding and hacking. And there was that one job for TZ that you did that allowed you to find the humans in the first place (and you almost regret it). But you certainly haven’t explored the lab with its transportalizers everywhere and chests littering the halls. Which is probably why you can't find your way around now that you have left your computer. You wouldn’t have even bothered leaving if it wasn’t for the fact that Gamzee spilled faygo on your husktop. 

So now you were trying to find where your extra wires had gotten to. It didn’t really surprise you to find them missing from the chest where you had left them; replaced by EQ’s hoofbeast “art”. Which brings you back to the situation you’re in now. You could have probably gotten some from EQ himself but you were still weirded out with the whole AA thing. So now you were hopelessly lost in these endless gray corridors.

Now you stumbled upon another transportalizer. This one isn’t broken at least. You look around and notice nothing spectacularly different about your surroundings but you are nearly positive you haven’t been this way before. You step onto the platform and transportilize into the large room you had been looking for. The one with a transportalizer to each of you and your friends’ personal rooms. Some strange sensor in each different platform could detect blood color and in that way prevented anyone from stealing someone else’s important possessions. It was useful in a way. You hadn’t been able to hack into it yet. Yet. Soon enough you’ll really focus on it. You stand there and ponder it now. Maybe turning off the blood scanner. No. That would let everyone in anyones room and the results would be disastrous. And you didn’t feel the need to cause a disaster at the moment. More likely you would find the input tray or storage container or whatever strange piece of sh*t used to find the information in the blood and input your own mustard sludge. Thereby granting yourself access to everywhere in this lab.There was no real point to the whole thing but at least it would give you something to do. You stepped onto the platform marked with your symbol and transportilized into your section of the lab. It didn’t look lived in, but that was a good thing. You hadn’t even bothered to come here so far. Actually you have no clue why you bothered to come here now. Since no one else had access to your rooms there is no way that the wires taken from a public chest would end up here. Maybe you just wanted something to do, but this entire thing was pointless, you were going to have to ask EQ and tolerate his talking down to you. You sighed and transportalized back to the platform room.

You were about to take the center transportalizer back to the hallway when you heard something that made you pause. A small sound; a broken little sob. You listened and the sound continued. Scanning the room you noticed a small passageway you never saw before. Not that there was anything special about it, but it wouldn’t surprise you for random hallways to pop up in this oddity of a place. You took little steps, careful to stay silent. Who could it be in there? You tiptoed down the hallway, pausing outside the chamber at the end. Sneaking a glance inside you attempt to stifle a gasp. In the room is Eridan, slouching, dejected in a pile of trashy wands. Apparently you weren’t so successful in your attempt because he looks up at you. You notice purple tears in his eyes and trailing down his face.

go ahead say it  
say i'm pathetic and wworthless  
i knoww your thinkin it

2hut up fii2hdiick ii wa2nt gonna 2ay anythiing

yeah you wwere

ED what the hell ii2 wrong wiith you

it aint anythin

well iit clearly ii2 2iince your cryiing your eye2 out

He took a shuddery breath, you better be gentle with the idiot.

2eriiou2ly ED are you okay? waiit that2 a 2tupiid que2tiion of cour2e you aren’t. what2 the matter?

like you care

2ure ii do, you’re a 2tupiid hiip2ter a22hole but you have feeliing2 two and no one ii2 allowed two bruii2e them up liike thii2 except for me.

You walk over to the wand pile and settle on it next to him. It was about as comfortable as giving a 12th perigee gift to your flushcrush, which is to say not at all. But still you feel the need to try and comfort the upset highblood. He stiffens next to you. Oh god. You bet the seadweller would take this as some form of flirting. He always does. And it isn’t that you don't have at least a little black interest in him, its just that when he’s like this you cant find it in yourself to hate him. Which puts blackrom out of the question. You didn’t want to give him hope for another relationship that simply seemed doomed. Because while you didn’t hate him enough to have a black relationship you certainly didn’t feel pale for the loser. And definitely not red, too much hate for that. It was closer to black you decided. Maybe it was black, you hardly understood that anyway, you never had a kismesis. You sigh. Did you just decide to give blackrom a shot with this douchefin? Yes you did. But you aren’t gonna get off on pain like vriska does. You cant do that. So that means you are gonna have to help him anyway. You lay your hand on the cape covering his arm.

eriidan what ii2 iit?

its stupid. 

probably but ii want you two tell me anyway.

wwell i guess if you really wwant to knoww

He looks at you for confirmation. You nod. He continues.

i just feel so alone all the time sol  
i knoww its stupid but it hurts  
at least i used to havve fef  
but she went an’ left me  
for you of all people  
and i just havve no one left

You wince. Feferi was a tender subject. You had thought she was great and all but when you two had tried redrom it simply had not worked. She hated the way you treated the sobbing mess now in front of you. How ironic that what had destroyed your last relationship might end up being your next one. Also she tried too hard to spend time with you and all you wanted was some space. Well you certainly have it now. You tried to forget the disaster that was your matespritship. In fact that was probably why now you just keep shoving yourself into new projects. And now whatever you wanted with Ampora.

well you 2aw how that went

you pause

and iif matter2 iim here for you

He looks at you stunned. 

wwhat do you mean by that

Oh no, here it was. You had better decide quick. But if you can hardly express it in your mind how are you supposed to put it into words. He’s still watching you. You shrug. He looks away. Ugh this is getting away from you quickly.

look, ed  
iit2 ju2t that  
ugh

You really can’t think of a way to put it into words. You think for a moment. ‘ED i kind of hate you, but i don’t, so i think we should...’  
Thats not right. ‘So, how about a candlelit hate-date’ Definitely not.  
‘I sort of can’t stand you but you look really good in those jeans so...’  
There is literally no good way to put this. He fidgets on the wand pile next to you.

i see howw it is sol  
and to think  
you almost had me there for a second  
He moves to get up; leave.

Well its now or never. You grab the stupid hipster’s shoulders and pull him to you. You close your eyes and kiss him on the mouth. Its just a small kiss, nothing major. Yet all the same when you pull back and open your eyes the highblood looked positively stunned. Sh*t maybe this was a mistake. Then he jolts. Its like he suddenly is alive again.

sol

yeah

wwhat the hell

yeah 2orry iit wa2 ju2t 2omethiing ii had two try

so does that mean i can...

He slowly leans in, clearly nervous. You watch as his eyes flutter closed. You savor this moment, you’ll probably treasure it for all the sweeps of your life: the highblood, clearly vulnerable, offering his lips to you. This is the first trust he’s ever shown you, it must be hard for him. Yet here he is, making an effort. You close your eyes and meet him in the middle. Your glasses bump his. Oh god you can’t take it, Its just so ridiculous the way your eyewear screwed this up, your laugh breaks the silence. You double over in laughter. You can’t believe that even happened. God what a way to break the moment. Still laughing you feel the now probably upset hipster swat at your back. You sit up, surprisingly he’s laughing softly too.

shut up nerd i wwas trying to kiss you this is serious

well maybe we need two lo2e the2e

You pull off your glasses (they don't actually do anything for you, well not much anyway, but apparently if you don't wear them for a long time it puts pressure on the optic nerve in your thinkpan and gives you dreadful migraines paired with double vision. And you speak from experience, its definitely true, you just doubt the glasses would have that slight of a perscription to do such a thing. But you guess they do) and stand up, sitting them in the corner of the room.

You take this as an opportunity to survey the room. It was relatively small but had space, due to the fact that the only thing in it was a pile of really sh*tty wands. You look back at the seadweller sitting on the pile. That pile isn’t comfortably at all. You look in your array modus, you exchanged it for your encryption modus that you had gotten from Karkat (due to his inability to hack). The way it had worked was that when you captchalogued an item it became a heavy, physical, safe card. Then you had to hack the code to get the item. Karkat had figured with your psychic power you would be able to use it better and carry those safes with you, but it just wasn’t practical lugging around those safes. So you had found the captcha code for an array modus. Which allowed you to get any item in the modus at any time. Which was beautifully simple. 

You are in luck for once. Guess spiderb*tch doesn’t have ‘allllllll’ the luck as she would say. You have a couch with you. Snatching your glasses back up you place the couch against the wall. You aren’t so lucky as to have an end table to sit your glasses on but you do have multiple crates of faygo, which when stacked, form an okay table. The hipster, now standing behind you, clears his throat. You turn to look at him.

 

faygo

He questions, surprised. 

calm down hiip2ter, iit2 two briibe gam whenever he lurk2 around me

i see  
is it effectivve

not really becau2e he 2piilled iit on my hu2ktop 2hortly after ii gave iit two hiim

oh

He walks past you to the couch, sitting lightly on it. You pull off his glasses and sit them, along with yours, on the faygo-table. As you pull the hipster frames from his face you allow your fingertips to brush his cheek. He shivers and you blush, both for pulling such a reaction from him and for wanting to cause such a reaction again. 

2o do you want two try agaiin?

He starts to flush purple.

wwell if you wwant to

You sit on the couch, right next to him. You turn and angle yourself tords him. He does something similar. You watch his face, waiting for him to make the first move. His lips quirk to one side, probably wondering how to go about this. You watch his eyes drift over your face, settling on your lips. He lets out a small breath. You hold your own breath as for the second time today his eyes flutter shut and he begins to lean in. There’s no hesitation, no room for it. You close your eyes and once again lean in. You feel a gentle puff of his breath against your lips, then his are meeting yours. His lips are soft, moving slowly against yours, he’s clearly out of practice.You pull back a centimeter to take a breath and he leans right back into you, not wanting the kiss to end. You understand. You let your hand move to the nape of his neck, just above the scarf, you let your fingers tease the back of his neck as you pull him back to you, kissing him again. He’s almost too eager but you can't find in yourself to try and correct him, he’s just too happy to have someone, anyone. You kisses turn sloppy, his tongue tracing against your lips. You deny him entrance, instead pulling back then moving back in to nip his bottom lip. He shudders. You smile against his lips, then pull him halfway onto your lap, pulling a fluffy blanket from your  
array modus you drape it over the two of you, happy to just nuzzle your face into his neck from behind, placing gentle kisses there. He leans into you.

hey sol

yeah

wwhat are wwe

what do you want two be

i dont knoww

do we have to call iit anythiing

 

wwe should havve some sort of name for it  
wwhat quadrant are you going for

ii havent the 2liighte2t iidea what iim goiing for  
can we ju2t 2ort of be  
freeform

freeform  
okay i guess  
wwell as long as i get to continue doing this

He turns around in your lap straddling you, and kisses you again. You reply slightly breathless.

ye2  
defiiniitely

**Author's Note:**

> okay guys that was that. Tell me what you think. Maybe I 'd do another chapter or something. Or you can request something. Whatever. I don't know what i'm doing here.
> 
> EDIT: No really, REQUEST SOMETHING. give me a purpose.


End file.
